Two Tails
by Kyran
Summary: Robotnik is gone but new evil has come.
1. The Attack

Far up in the Mobian sky a fleet of unknown alien vassals waited for the command to storm the beaches (figuratively speaking) of the unsuspecting populace below. They don't necessarily look like alien vassals; however, make no mistake that they are definitely alien to the Mobian land below. These ships are not green, or white, or smooth, or plates. They look not entirely unlike how we envision generic futuristic Terran technology; metal, grey, and all-round industrial. This is most desired, since the aliens are in fact (alien) Terran. The fleet sports the usual array of belief suspending craft one would expect. Troop transports, support fighters, a carrier, and naturally a ship which looks like its sole purpose is to blow planets up. They all match like individuality-starved school children, with a creative black uniform.

The lone carrier previously mentioned is the decision making capital of this entire operation. The bridge of this carrier resided in total silence, awaiting the commander's instructions.

"Captain," started an impatient pilot. "Are we ready?"

The commander's gaze descended upon the crew member. "I am awaiting an intelligences report on the planet. Is that okay with you? After all, we wouldn't want any nasty surprises." The bridge door suddenly opened behind the commander, he turned and observed a newly enlisted messenger boy. "What do you have to report, son?"

"I been informed that we shouldn't go ahead right now. There seems to be something that we might not be able to handle."

"Really and what would that be?"

"Sir, you see there is a blue hedgehog that might cause a little problem." The messenger tried avoided the gaze of the unpleased commander. "Just a little problem. Other than that every thing is fine, just, just dandy."

"A blue hedgehog?"

"Well, I've been told that it's about a metre and..."

"So you think I'm about to call off an attack just because of a metre tall hedgehog?"

"It's not very big but it's fast you see. Really, really fast."

The caption turned to face the planet. He looked out over the fleet of ships waiting to be told to attack. "How fast?" He responded.

"I'm not sure Sir. I've been told that this hedgehog has been clocked at going at the speed of sound."

"That's fast. Tell me, does Intel have any plan to solve this problem? Do we have anything that can take it on?"

"The short answer Sir is no."

"Great, just great."

"There is a thing called a FightBot which could be of use. They are in the service of our now neutral friends, the Erstmapians."

"Get it."

"But how?"

"I don't care, just tell Intel I want one."

The messenger nodded and quickly left the cockpit. One of the pilots got up and walked over to get a drink. "Sir, what are we doing here anyway."

"I suppose I could tell you about the cultural and historic significances of this planet, how this planet is rich in resources and could possibly mean a better collective position in the universe as well as various classified reasons but I really couldn't be bothered. We're also on the hunt for one Kintobor who went missing awhile ago. His last known location was this planet. We feel his had something to do with the technological advances on this planet, after all, the computers here are much like our own." The captain paused. "This is going to be too easy."

"We got it Sir." The familiar messenger's voice announced through the intercom system. "I can't believe they are sending us one. It will be here in two days with the food transporter."

"Good. Pilots, until then make sure you don't move the ship. I want it to be in the same place I left it. Any one up for a game of cards?"

Two days later – give or take a few hours - a transporter arrived at the fleet and dropped of it's valuable cargo.

"Greetings." The caption said with open arms when the FightBot entered the lunch room. "You must be the FightBot we send for. Where do I sign?"

"Very funny commader," the FightBot replied. "Why did you send for me?"

"We have a little problem we need to be fixed. You will be told about him later."

"Him? Fine, but what do you intend to do here?"

"I have been told by Kaal himself to make this planet our own."

"Kaal?"

"Kaal, our suprime leader. Don't they teach you anything?" The captain walked over to the counter and asked for a hot dog. "Do you eat?"

"Course I eat."

"So, your just a guy in a combat suit?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you want any thing?"

"No thanks."

The captain picked up the hot dog that was given to him by the counter attendant. The captain looked down at the leg of the FightBot. "What's that?" The captain asked pointing to a weapon attached to the FightBot's leg.

"It's my laser sidearm."

"You guys have lasers?"

"Yeah, but they're still in testing. Us FightBots were given them to try 'em out. I only use it as a light... and to warn my hands."

"Captain, please report to the cockpit. We are ready to attack." The loud speaker boomed.

The captain and the FightBot walked to the cockpit. Immediately as they arrived the caption yelled out. "Remember every one. Turn the disrupter on once we hit the ground to disable those SWAT bots. All ground troops get in your suits, we don't want them to see our true form. Ready ATTACK!"


	2. Whos this guy in green?

All the attack ships sent there disrupter missiles down to the planet and to Dr. Robotnik's satellites. "We've got two satellite's under our control sir." One of the engineers said while viewing the engineers screen next to him.  
  
"Good, I better get going." The caption walks out of the cockpit, then walks back in a pulls the FightBot out. "Come on you need to get down to the loading bay."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"We need to send you down to that planet." The caption said while going into his quarters.  
  
After about 5 minuets of asking around the FightBot finds its way to the loading bay. It sees two people in suits that block the face and don't show any part of their body apart from some of the neck and wrists which has fur on them."Are you Katta?"  
  
"No, we are all human."  
  
"Why do you have those suits on and why do you have fur there?"  
  
"So the people of Mobius don't know who we are."  
  
"I don't think they will."  
  
"I mean so they don't know what race we are." Just then eighteen others with the same suits come out and ten of them entered one of the two transporters. "Looks like the rest are ready to go. We better get in." After every one was in the transporters they got lift off and zoomed to the planet.   
  
"I forgot my gun." One of them said.  
  
"Its ok this transporter has a few spear." Another one replied.  
  
The two transporters landed with some of the attack ships in the dark gray city. "Ok every one out and remember all of these so called SWAT bots might not be under our control."   
  
"This place makes me stick." The pilot said.  
  
"I know, I can breath." Said the second.  
  
"So much pollution." Said the third.   
  
"Oh come off it lets go." The commander replied to them all."  
  
The ten suited solders in the transport got out leaving the pilot and the FightBot.  
  
The commander yelled at the FightBot. "Come on FightBot we might need you!"  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming, hold your, umm what ever you use for transport."  
  
The eleven of them met up this the other ten from the other transporter. "Ok you all know what you are mean to do lets go." They all spilt up into the four groups that had planed for a long time ago. "FightBot come with us." The FightBot walked over to the five that had called him. "Ok FightBot you are coming with us, all we have to do is hid over at the junk yard and make sure all the SWAT bots are under out control. One of the transporters landed over there so we can use its network uplink." The six of them went over to the junk yard. Three of them went into the transport and started talking to the pilot the other two just stood outside while FightBot walked down the slop of the junk yard.  
  
"Freedom Fighter alert priority two!" A robotic voice said.  
  
"What?" The FightBot questioned as it turned around to a robot wolf with its arm out stretched.   
  
"Surrender now." The robot said with a laser popping out of the arm.   
  
The FightBot grabbed the out stretched arm and pulled to robot up to its face. "Surrender to something half my size? As if."  
  
The FightBot while holding the robot by the arm walked back up to the transporter. "What's this?" The FightBot asked one of them.  
  
"Looks like a mobien that went into the robotizer."  
  
"It wants me to surrender to it, what do I do?"  
  
"Freedom Fighters alert priority two!" A robot said. "Surrender now."  
  
"I does not seem to be under our control." One of the ones inside said while popping his head out.  
  
"Only the SWAT bots are under our control." The pilot said.  
  
"So the disrupters only worked with the SWAT bots?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll soon fix that. Lets see, hey I'm in this planets network, it's not even pass worded."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"I'm only kidding we found out the password along time ago."  
  
Meanwhile the commander and his team were out looking for Kintobor. After getting one of the SWAT bots that were under there control to show them were his headquarters were they told it the say outside. They then got one of the SWAT bots guarding the lobby to take them to Kintobor's main room but the SWAT bot did not know who they wanted. "Person unknown." It said.  
  
"Oh no, who was your old commander?"  
  
"Dr. Robotnik." It said.  
  
"Take us to his planning room or what ever he calls it."  
  
The SWAT bot takes them up the stars and down a two minter wide corridor were two inactive SWAT bot were standing guard. "In there." The SWAT bot said pointing to the door that the two SWAT bots were guarding.  
  
"Ok there are five of us and one of him."  
  
"Well there might be some automatic guns."  
  
"I don't think his that smart."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"SWAT bot are there any automatic guns in this room?"  
  
"No suck thing detected." Came the SWAT bots simple reply.  
  
"Ok here we go." The one nearest the door said as he kicked it open.  
  
They rushed in and yelled fries. They saw a little man in green.  
  
"What are fries?" Snively said no looking up from his work.  
  
"Umm sorry we said the wrong thing." One of the suits said. "SWAT bots get him.  
  
"Wha?" Snively said as two SWAT bots picked him up from his arms. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing."  
  
"SWAT bots put me down." Snively yelled, they took no notice.   
  
"SWAT bots take him to where Yellow Team has made the main jail.   
  
"Its Blue Team sir that are doing that, Yellow Team is at the junk yard making sure the SWAT bots stay under our control."  
  
"Fine, SWAT bots take him to where Blue Team are."  
  
"I hate you, I hate you both!" Snively yelled.  
  
"He hates us both, there are five of us."  
  
"No I think he hates those two SWAT bots that are taking him away." 


	3. Look out Tails!

Tails was in a field just out side the Great Forest with his little hockey stick. At that time an H Team Scout Ship flies into view of him. It was coming from Robotropolis. The Scout Ship is a two pilot ship, the first pilot sites at a little lower then the other, so that the second pilot and see the surroundings and as well as use the guns. "Hey look down there, its one of the locales."  
  
"Yeah, let's see if I can get a closer look." The pilot says as he turns the ship around.  
  
Tails seeing that the ship is turning around most probably because of him, runs into the forest where it will not be able to get him.   
  
"He ran away."  
  
"That's not very nice of them, when we turn up they don't stay around to say hi."  
  
"Fly over the forest, see if there are any houses or any thing."  
  
"Sure got nothing better to do."  
  
Ten minuets later in Knothole.  
  
Tails runs in Sonic's hut calling his name.  
  
"What is it big guy?"  
  
"Some thing strange is going on."  
  
"That's because we defeated Robotnik."  
  
"No, I mean a ship that I have never seen before tried to get me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, what are you going to do Sonic?"  
  
"I'll have to go get Sally." Sonic said while racing out of his hut almost knocking Tails over.  
  
Sonic found Sally with Bunny and the ring pool.  
  
"What is it Sonic?" Sally asked.  
  
"Tails was attacked. I think he was attacked by some SWAT bots." Sonic replied.  
  
"By my stars, is the little fellow alright?" Bunny exclaimed.  
  
"Of cause his alright." Sonic said. "But we really should find out what's going on in Robotropolis."  
  
"Just don't race off Sonic, wait for a ring."  
  
"Of cause I will Sally, you two are coming with me."  
  
They waited until a ring came up then they left for Robotropolis. Antoine walked over to Tails who was sitting by himself on the bank of the river. "Have you seen Princess Sally?" Antoine asked as Tails got up.  
  
"They went to Robotropolis." Tails said. "They left me here, they could be in trouble."   
  
"Princess Sally is in trouble." Antoine said "We must help her."  
  
"They are in trouble? We must help them."  
  
"Yes we must."  
  
At Robotropolis Sonic, Sally and Bunny found a large gathering of robotized mobiens. "Stay here." The blue hedgehog Sonic said. "They can't see us back here."  
  
"Who's that?" Bunny said pointing to the suits and the FightBot that just walked on the platform which is a meter of two above the ground.  
  
"I don't know, looks like old Robotnik is alive and kicking."  
  
One of the suits stepped forward and called out to the robotized mobiens. "Ok, half of you go and turn off every thing. Then take it and put it in the empty ware houses in order of what it is. I shall give you an example so you don't mess up. You put lights in one ware house and tables in another got it? Good. Now the other half of you go and clean up this air. No wait, the smart ones of you go clean up the air and the dumb ones of you put every thing in the ware houses. Got it? Good."  
  
"What's going on?" Sally asked.  
  
"I don't know Sally girl." Replied Bunny as the suit stepped back to the others and the FightBot walked of the platform.  
  
"I'm going to find out." Sonic said in his hero voice. "Oh no, look!"  
  
The FightBot returned to the platform holding two freedom fighters in his arms. "Look what I found, there alive."  
  
"Wow, look at them."   
  
"What do I do with them?"   
  
"Just put them in the prison."  
  
"I have not been shown where it is."  
  
"There it is." The commander said pointing a door that had two SWAT bots guarding it.  
  
The FightBot walk over to the doors and one of the SWAT bots opened it. After the door closed behind the FightBot it put the two freedom fighters down. "You can walk right?" The FightBot asked.  
  
"Yes I can robot." Tails said.  
  
"I'm not a robot."  
  
"Yes you are, you're just like one of them."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You look like one; you act like one you thin..."  
  
"I've got my own mind. I can think for myself."  
  
"Well so can the ones that were calling out to the other robots."  
  
"There not robots, they are hu... oh wait I'm not mean to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Look, just come with me." The FightBots looks at Antoine. "You as well"  
  
They all walk down the corridor when they come to two prism cells and one SWAT bot. The SWAT bot was updated by one of the H Team soldiers, it had more ram and had a plug-in program which people of H Team used for fun. It was called "Fun Voice" it basically changed the voice of the SWAT bot and gave it a "attitude" though it did not make it alive or able to think for itself, it was only for ones self pleasure. "Alright you in this one, you in that one." The FightBot said to them both as the SWAT bot opened the door. "Ok have a nice day." The FightBot said as it tossed a game of chess through the bars of the cell. "Have a game of chess. Some one should be back later with some blankets and maybe something to sit on."  
  
"I don't know how to play chess and I've got no one to play with." Tails said.  
  
"You have him." The FightBot said pointing at Antoine.  
  
The FightBot tossed a manual of how to play chess in then walked away.  
  
"I can't read very well." Tails said.  
  
"Ask him to then." The FightBot called back. 


	4. FightBot vs Sonic

"Now what do I do?" The FightBot said as it walked out into the polluted streets of Robotropolis. "I need to eat for one thing."  
  
A shout came from an alleyway. "Hey, what was that?"  
  
"I don't think its one of ours!"  
  
The FightBot turns to where the voices are coming from, just in time to see a suit flying out of the alley and landing half way across the road.  
  
The FightBot decides to run to up to the alleyway. The FightBot turns the corner seeing a suit sliding down the wall. "I pity you."  
  
"Why?" The suit replies.  
  
"Just look at you."  
  
"It's not my fault." The suit objects. "It ran past us both and turned around at the end of the alley, then ran at my friend and hit him sending him flying over there. I was knocked me into the wall."  
  
"One thing took you both down?"  
  
"It was fast."   
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I think it was a blue porcupine."  
  
"You mean a blue hedgehog?"  
  
"Maybe why?"  
  
"I was kind of send here to umm get him out of the way."  
  
"You should go see the commander."  
  
"I don't know were he is."  
  
"Same, I was at the junk yard making sure the SWAT bots stayed under our control. Hey you were there, what did you do with that mobien?"  
  
"I just put him down when he stopped trying to take me prisoner."  
  
"You should ask my friend over there were the commander is." He said pointing to the suit that had just started to pick himself up from the middle of the road.  
  
At the temporary base the commander and fourteen of the suits start setting up their equipment. The temporary base it based in a single corridor with one room. The room has two doors and a long window. The long window is next to the door connecting the corridor to the room. The other door leads to a small zigzagged alleyway about a meter and a half wide. The commander and four suits are in the room playing poker on the table. "The air is getting cleaner." The suit that was winning stated.   
  
"I know."  
  
"No, they can't have started cleaning the air."  
  
"No, it's because there is no new pollution."  
  
"I'm out of chips."  
  
"You're not very good at this game are you?"  
  
"Let's play Go Fish."  
  
"I've got a getter idea, let's play Solitaire."  
  
"Just deal."  
  
"So what's with that new guy, the FightBot?" The dealer asked he shuffled the cards.   
  
"Yeah why is he here."  
  
"Well there's something on this planet that is kind of a threat."  
  
"What is it, a dragon?"  
  
"We can take on dragons; I had a go at one on Water."  
  
"Where are some on this planet but no."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"A really fast blue hedgehog." The commander finished just as a really fast blue hedgehog called Sonic ran into the room from alleyway door. Every one stood up and pulled out theirs weapons. Two had M-16s and the rest Desert Eagles.  
  
"Hey look over here." A suit from the corridor called out. "There's a blue hedgehog in there."  
  
All ten of the suits that were in the corridor, crowded around the window waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"Hey guys." Sonic said stopping at the other side of the room.  
  
The FightBot walk into the corridor from the street after being given directions by the suit lying in the middle of the road, seeing that every one was occupied by looking through the window, it walked passed them and entered the room. "Sir two suits were attacked by the blue hedgehog." The FightBot said while it entered the room. "Oh I see you're already met him." The FightBot hopes around trying to get the laser gun out of its holder. When it finally gets it out, it points it to Sonic. "Ok, you should know the drill, you stay still and I'll put you in the holding place."  
  
"Jail?" One of the suits with an M-16 asks.  
  
"Holding place sounds better."  
  
Sonic takes a run-up to the FightBot, the FightBot shoots its laser but it misses. Sonic got up to full speed and jumped and then went into a spine cutting the arm holding the laser off between the shoulder and the elbow.  
  
Sonic turns around to see his handy work. "It's alive." Sonic exclaimed and he sees the FightBot crying out in pain and blood pouring out of the FightBots arm.  
  
The FightBot stops crying when the automatic pain killers kick in. The suit of the FightBot squeezes the arm so no more blood comes out. The FightBot picks up it's arm and holds it near the open cut. Small wires spring out of the layer of suit and into the layer of suit around the arm and pulls the arm back together, twisting it two center meters into place making all the veins and muscles connect.  
  
"Got to love Erstmap technology." The FightBot said while moving its arm around to make sure every thing work properly. "Now for you my little blue friend, you should know never take on any thing that is bigger then yourself unless you know you're going to win."  
  
"I can't wait to see what's going to happen." The suits at the window whisper to each other.  
  
"I was sent here against my will. But Erstmap owed H Team here two favors." The FightBot continued with its arm going into shock. "Because H Team here wants me to get you out of the way I guess I should obey." 


	5. One Down

Title: One Down

Date of Remastery: 29th of October 2005

Sonic steped backward a short way before he and bolted out the open door. The FightBot, in great pain grabed his arm and fall to one knee. "What's wrong?" One of the suits asked.

"What is wrong with you? I just got my arm cut off!"

"Yeah, but it's back on now."

"Only the suit is holding it in place, if I take it off it's bye bye army. I've got to get off this planet and back to good old Erstmap HQ where I can have a surgan have a look at this arm. It's not going to be pritty if the arm heals a few millermeters out. Get me in contact with Erstmap."

"But that will involve us getting an uplink to the mother ship that then has to go through the communications port at the Water colony."

"What's your point? You better do it soon before I pass out from lack of blood."

"I guess your right."

The FightBot slowly rose and joins the game of poker which now has an open stop due to the suit that left to contact with Erstmap.

"Do you want video or just voice?" The suit called.

"How much of a delay time is it for video?" The FightBot asked turning to the suit.

"A couple of seconds if you want to get in contact with your training ship."

"How long will the delay time be if we get in contact with the Erstmap home base?"

"If we link it through the training ship about six seconds, it will also have very bad quality."

"How long just for voice then?"

"About six seconds, it will be in good quality."

"I'll take the video then."

"Sure thing."

The FightBot turned back to the game of poker being played. "So, how would and nightmarish killing machine like myself get his hands on some chips?"

"We gave them out at the start of the game."

"Alright FightBot we've got Erstmap."

"About time too." The FightBot walked to the comunication computer. On the screen was a human technician. Next to the technician was a Green Eyed Mec and on the opposite side was a snorring Advanced Human. Behind them, a platform, a meter up from the ground with a railing surrounding it. Located on the walls are many monisters with a few Mec and Skydrone technicians obsurving the statues of the base.

"Hey away FightBot, what's it like Mobius?"

"It sucks, I got my arm cut off."

"That's a shame. What do you want?"

"I want to be a rockstar, that would be cool. Right now though I would setting for getting off this rock."

"Why do you want off?"

"I got my arm cut off."

"Ok then I'll take it to the Advanced Humans and see what I can do."

"There's one right next to you."

"That's a Mec."

"The other side."

"His asleep."

"Look just get me off this planet." The FightBot said leaving the room with a threting gesture to the screen.

At Erstmap base on the moon.

The technician entered the gaming room, where most of the Advanced Humans hung out in their spare time. Only one is in the room. Advanced Humans have two minds. The extra one being from the input of a small computer attached to the right side of the head.

Erstmap uses a pyramid chane of command and ueses number ranks. The Rank 1 Advanced Human is at the very top and there is only one. Rank 2s are second in command and there are four. The Rank 3s are third in command and there are sixteen of them.

"Sir." The technician said.

The Rank 2 Advanced Human looked up. "Yes, what is it?"

"The FightBot we leant to H Team wants out."

"What happened?"

"He got his arm cut off."

"Is it back on?"

"Yeah, I think he lost a lot of blood thought."

"Get a transport ship ready, put on two AttackBots, a medical unit, a pilot and a back up pilot, enough food and water to last them from a trip two times that size and some Katta soldiers.

"Is that all Ian?"

"That's all Siefer."

The technician left to get the transporter ready for flight.

Meanwhile Sonic had met back up with Sally and Bunnie and was telling them about what had just happened. "I'm telling you its bleeds and it can rebuild itself."

"Strange, how did you get out?"

"I'm just too good."

Two days later.

"The air is getting cleaner by the day."

"I guess those Robotersied Mobiens have got the air factories working."

"Their fast."

"Robots don't rest."

"What's going to happen to the SWATbots?"

"Thats not our concern."

"Yeah, I guess I should just think about what I've been assigned to." The suit glanced at his computer screen. "Looks like we have company."

A large Erstmapian transport ship landed just outside the city. Sonic and Sally had positioned themselves a safe distance so they could observe. Unlike the H Team transporters which have the two pilot seats and a large area at the back for the troops or equipment to go, the Erstmap transporters are four times the size and are made for more comfortable trips. The airlock doors opened and two large AttackBots jumped and took positions next to the doors to project the transport in case of an ambush. Waiting there were two suits the FightBot. The FightBot run up to the ship just as a Reinforced FightBot was getting out. "So you the replacement? Good luck."

"I'm not going to need it." The Reinforced FightBot smirked.

"If you say so."

"That's the one." Sonic said pointing out the FightBot.

"Are you sure?" Sally questioned.

"Yes."

"Well what ever it is its getting on that ship. Looks like its getting replaced."

"Let it run I'll take this new one on."

"Sonic you still haven't rescued Tails and Antoine."

"I'm getting to it. I kinder of forgot where they are."

"Sonic..."


	6. Damn you pink hedgehog!

At Knothole Sonic and Sally are in Rotor's workshop where Rotor is working on Bunny's mechanical arm. "Yo Sal, have you found out where Tails and Ant are?"   
  
Sally takes out Nicole. "Here just follow this and it should lead you right to them."  
  
Sonic takes Nicole and races off. Tails and Antoine were living life up, they did not only get way better food then they were used to but they got way better beds and much better entertainment. Any thing they wanted the Reinforced FightBot or one of the suits would get them. "Tails, you want another game of ZDoom?"  
  
"Not right now Ant. I'm half way through the first episode of Wolfenstein 3D."  
  
Sonic overlooks the build which his friends are being held captive. Two SWAT bots are standing guard out side so Sonic decides to do his old ran up and make fun of the SWAT bot routine. Sonic run jump down from the building he was standing on and ran to the two SWAT bots. The SWAT bot opens the door. "This has got to be a trick but hey." Sonic walked into the hallway, the door shut behind him. Sonic saw a door at the end of the hallway on the right side of the wall is two cells and that updated SWAT bot. "Hey guys." Sonic called out to Tails and Antoine. "How have you guys been?"  
  
"Great Sonic." Antoine replied. "They treat me real nice here. The Reinforced FightBot even speaks French."  
  
"If they treat you real nice they don't they just let you go?"  
  
"They said they will as soon as the air has been cleaned, the city rebuilt and the mobiens back to normal."  
  
"So you want to come back to Knothole Ant?  
  
"Sure thing Sonic."  
  
"Tails you coming?"  
  
"Not right now Sonic." Tails turning around just as his screen goes red. "Darn you Nazis. Ok I'll come."  
  
"Hey SWAT bot mind opening the cells?"  
  
"Mind if I don't?"  
  
"Cause I will."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause I don't want to open this door."  
  
"Cause you do."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then I'll open the cells." The SWAT bot said while opening the cells.  
  
"The air, it's clean." One of the suits said one morning. "I can see the sun. There's no fog, nothing. I can see colours and such."   
  
By this time all over the buildings had been removed and replaced with much cleaner and friendlier looking ones. The tallest building was five stories and this is where H Team had set up their headquarters. "Ok every one over here a listen up!" The commander said in the lobby of their new headquarters. "Here's how to its going to work. To keep Erstmap happy we have deiced to get up a consulting room at the back of this building. It will have two parts the first part is where the patient sits you can only get in that part from out side. The second part is where you will be sitting. You can only get in that part from the inside of this building. Now we all have to take a turn doing this so here is a bucket, it is filled with twenty balls with a number one that, every one take one." The bucket is handed around and every one takes one apart from the Reinforced FightBot. "Ok every one this is stay for number for the rest of your time on this planet. I've got 1 so I'll put my name next to the number one on this poster. Got it?"  
  
"I think so." Replied one of the suits.  
  
"Good, now every one put your name next to your number." The commander continued. "Now every one will have to think of a name with that number in it. Because my number is 1 I'll be called Number One, got it?  
  
"So, I got number 2 so can I be called 2nd Best?" Other suit asked.  
  
"That's right, every one think of a name then put that next to your name on the poster." The Number One said taking his mask off. When every one had put their name and their new nick name next to their number on the poster Number One called out. "Alright who put down the name as Quad Damage?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"You can't be called that, it does not have your number in it."  
  
"Sure is does, quad means for."  
  
"You name needs four in it, tell you what if I can't think of a name that has that number in it I'll let you have it."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"But I can, ha, you name is now Four Eyes."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Who's Tripod?"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Well, I guess you can have it."  
  
"Wha?" Four Eyes exclaims.  
  
"I can't think of a better name. Alright every one lets get down to the robotizer and get those mobiens back to normal. I want those SWAT bots guarding the outside of the city; I don't want any thing getting in or out. The rest of you that have not been assigned to any thing to get on the build tops with your weapons and make sure no one causes any trouble. FightBot you go with the robotizer crew. Ok every one lets go."  
  
At the robotizer all the robotized mobiens waited inline to be turned back to normal. "Ok turn it on. First in line hope in the robotizer." The robotizer closes down on the robotized chipmunk. After a few seconds it opens back up leaving a squire looking at itself. "Alright, next." A suit pushes the chipmunk out of the way so the next one can enter the robotizer. "Hey you." Number One said as he pulled and robotized hedgehog from the crowed. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sir Charles Hedgehog." It replied.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Second Best as he walked over.  
  
"Some things not right with this one." Number One said while giving the mobien a Desert Eagle. "Put it to your head a pull the trigger." The robot just looks at the gun. "Just as I thought your not under our control, right?"  
  
"You got me." Charles replied.  
  
"Good, now get to the end of the line."  
  
About 85% of all the robotized mobiens got turn back to normal before it broke down while turning a hedgehog back to normal making it pink. 


	7. Act I

Ok that's the end of the intro tell me what you think. Which do you think I should do first? A big fight with Knuckles or turning Tails into a vampire. I also would like some names for the H Team people numbers 10 to 20. Tell me if there's any thing else you would like to see. Heres a little back ground:   
  
There are two space powers, Erstmap and H Team. Erstmap hope to one day live on Earth and are all about having fun and being kind and loving, while H Team are all about money and power.  
  
H Team: The makers of H Team found a fuel that lasted a long time while giving a lot of energy. So to see what they could do they went around making test flights in Africa. This was back in 1952. After a long time of planning they send their first ship into space. A year later they send more ships and started on long journeys to see what was out there. They found a planet just out of the solar system and call it water, because it had a little water on it, but mostly land. (Earth is mostly water.) They sent more ships and made a colony up there and started experimenting with coning, but one day all contact with them ended. Years passed and H Team send more ships to see what happen, they saw that there was life on the planet, and not only humans but all kinds of mystic animals. They made another city but put a forest around it so the Waterings could never find them. H Team uses Western Median.  
  
Erstmap: Erstmap started out with one guy making a computer AI which he called a Mec, nothing real special about it, it was very uncoordinated but it was a start. After getting them to work they made lots of money. They decided to make a space ship, which they did using light to power it. They tried very hard not to let any one know what they were doing, this was in 1999. After they got their first working space ship into space they began setting up a city under the crust of the moon. Erstmap uses Eastern Median. 


	8. Chili Dog

The headquarters of the H Team occupants is a five story building located near the middle of Robotropolis, renamed Freedom City by the suits. The only way up is through an elevator. Every level has a small hallway a meter wide and two meters long. On the wall of the hallways has a board of lights. There are censers all over the building, when one picks something up the lights goes on in the hallways in front of the elevator. The main room for the top floor had a wall was a window a couch and a couple of seats.. One room was for meetings and two others served as sleeping quarters. A small butanone a meter wide over look the city from the top room, four sniper riles were kept here. Floors 2 to 3 are all for living in and floor 4 is the H Team's hospital. There ran to many rooms to sleep in so Number One and Lucky Seven got a room for themselves on floor 5. Floor 5 had a guard in the hallway to the elevator, he had fingered out a very sneaky plan. Every time some one use the elevator or come near the door of the hallway one of the lights behind him would go on. So he decided to rest until one of the light when on. When one did go on he would the stand up and pretend that he was standing up all the time.   
  
"I can't believe you couldn't think of a better name then Freedom City." Number One said overlooking the new city from the window wall on floor 5. "I see the robotizer did not work out with all the mobiens."  
  
"What do you mean sir?" Replied Lucky Seven.  
  
"Look at that rabbit. She's got two metal legs as well as a metal arm."  
  
"All of the mobiens were turn back to normal apart from the last one. Maybe that one is one of the freedom fighters."  
  
"What's the states on Freedom City Lucky Seven?"  
  
"Quad Damage..."  
  
"Four Eyes"  
  
"I mean Four Eyes has set up the police. No problems there. 8 Ball has his workshop up."  
  
"Where is 8 Balls workshop any way?"  
  
"A long way out of this city, sir."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
"The money system is working efficiently. Exports to Water should be up in a few weeks."  
  
Number One walked over to the black seats that were at the end of the room and sits down taking off his mask. Lucky Seven does the same.  
  
"Remember Lucky Seven; never go over to that window without your suit on."  
  
Second Best walked in the room that moment holding a small fox cub.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Number One asked.  
  
"I found it sleeping next to the broken robotizer. Its got no home and I think his parents are still robotized."  
  
"So what do you want to do with it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let's start up a slave trade." Said Lucky Seven suddenly join in the conversation.  
  
"Why, we already have as many slaves as we want."  
  
"I was not serious."  
  
Just then Tails flies pass the window.  
  
"Who was that?" Number One asked.  
  
"That would be Mr. Prower he was in jail if you remember."  
  
"We can't just have him flying around, we need to get rid of him."  
  
"How about killing him?"  
  
Tripod walks up onto the butanone that over looks the city and picks up a sniper rifle, he looks through the scope and aims straight at Tails. "These things do need a good cleaning." He said taking it from his eye and putting it in a box. "I bet I'll have to clean every single gun on this planet.  
  
"Maybe we can get 8 Ball to do it."  
  
"What about Sonic?"  
  
"What about Sonic." Number One replies annoyed.   
  
"Tails is kind of Sonic's best friend."  
  
"We are called the masters of coning are we not. He he are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"That we don't really get paid well?"  
  
"No that we should cone Tails."  
  
"Why if we kill the original we will still have a Tails."  
  
"We'll make some modifications."   
  
"Yeah, make him into a vampire."  
  
"That could be done. Remember the VTP program?"  
  
"That's never been tested."  
  
"So? Now is the perfect time. We should make him the same size as Sonic."  
  
"How, we don't know how tall Sonic is."  
  
"It can't be that hard finding out. What does Sonic like?"  
  
"I think its some kind of hot dog or is it a corn dog."  
  
"I've got an idea. We could get all the kinds of hot dogs or what ever they are and put up a competition. Who ever has the right height wins a hot dog of there choice."  
  
"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard in my life, well not really but still."  
  
"It's the only one we've got."  
  
"Should we use the hog dogs that are on this planet of should we get them from Water or Earth?  
  
"Well I don't think the hot dogs here have meat in them so get some from Earth. When is H Team getting their next shipment?"  
  
"Believe it or not the next one is tomorrow."  
  
"Now what type of hot dogs are there?"  
  
"Hot dog, chili dog, chess dog, corn dog that about it I think."  
  
"Ok make an order, get fresh sausages, meat sausages that is, the hottest chilies on all of Erath, chess and corn."  
  
"I don't think corn dogs have corn in them."  
  
"So what?" 


	9. One Meter

8 Ball's workshop was outside of Freedom City, it was built on a hill so that the planning room overlooked the hanger. In the hanger was a half built F-14 Tomcat. Lucky Seven walks in the planning room.  
  
"Hey 8 Ball."   
  
"Hello Lucky Seven."  
  
Lucky Seven walks over to the window. "What's that?"  
  
"That, my unknowing friend is an F-14 Tomcat."  
  
"How did you get your hands on it? I've never seen any thing like it."  
  
"It's from Erath, first I stole it then I took it apart from got the transport ships to take it to Water. Then when I was told I had to live on this planet I took it apart again and got some transport ships to bring it here. Right now I'm putting it back together." Proudly looking at his handy work.  
  
"Is it any good?"  
  
"Better then any H Team fighter if that's what your getting at, in the atmosphere, can't get into space though."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"H Team fighters are made for space battles."  
  
"Look I have a little job for you. Number One thinks the Mr. Prower might cause a little problem. We are going to clone him, our way, but we need to get ride of him. Now because we have a guy here from Erstmap we think it will not be wise if he just kill him so we need you to get ride of him."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Mr. Prower has a very old plane and we want you to offer him a race. Number One wants you to make him crash somewhere."  
  
"Are you going to in planet a program in the clone?"  
  
"Yes, the VTP program.  
  
"I've never heard of it."  
  
"Look it up on that computer, its hocked up to the H Team network right?"  
  
"Yes it is. Here it is. The VTP Program is only in its BETA it has not been tested. This program will enable two personalties. A CUECC chip will be place in the head and a control chip will be placed in the fangs. The CUECC chip will enable to user to communicate with the host that has the control chip in them. When the fangs are out the second personality will take over." 8 Ball turns around to and looks at Lucky Seven. "What's with the two personalities?"  
  
"The clone of Mr. Prower will have one personality will be like the original and the second more aggressive."  
  
"So you want him to be just like the original until this the fangs come out?"  
  
"When ever he gets hit in the stomach or he gets hungry his fangs will come out then the second personality will take over."  
  
"Cool, well I'll get back to work on my planet then make a plan for this race."  
  
Da 12 was given the job of finding out the hight of Sonic. He was at his hot dog stand trying to remember how the money of the planet worked. "Step right up get your hight measured and if it's the winning hight you win a free dog." The winning hight was set to one meter. The first person to come up missed out by 5 cm. Sonic hearing that he could win a free chilli dog raced to the scene of the prize. "Second Best come." Da 12 said through the microphone that was strapped inside his suit.   
  
"This is Second Best."  
  
"Sonic is here, have you got a pen?"  
  
"Yes go on serve him."  
  
"Yes blue hedgehog you think you've got the right hight to win?" Da 12 asked.  
  
"You bet." Sonic replied.  
  
"Alright then, lets see, your exactly one meter. You win, which type do you want?"  
  
"Chili dog."  
  
"Are you sure, these chilies are from Earth and are about twenty times hotter then the ones on this planet."  
  
"Nothings to hot from me."  
  
"What ever you say." Da 12 said while giving the chili dog to Sonic. Sonic took a bit out of the chili dog when turned around. Da 12 could see that it was way to hot from Sonic to handle. Sonic raced off and Da 12 spoke back into his microphone. "Did you get that?"  
  
"Yes, one meter."  
  
Lucky Seven and Number One were looking at the fox cub which was sleeping on one of the black sets on floor 5 when Second Best walked in.  
  
"Sonic is a meter high."  
  
"Good, now we can get started on making that clone. Can we make the clone on this planet, do we need any thing?"  
  
"Nope, every thing we need has already been built into this building."  
  
"Which floor?"  
  
"That underground floor, what are you going to do with the cub?"  
  
"What am I going to do with it? You're the one that found it."  
  
"Maybe it can be a guard fox." Lucky Seven said.  
  
"Lucky Seven, you stay out of conversations and then come in at the worst time."  
  
"It's not my fault. I can never get a word in."  
  
8 Ball was on a test flight to see if his Tomcat was working correctly. He had been flying for some time and came to a mountain stranded by clouds. One of Robotniks out posts were on the mountain so they send there fighters up to meet the plane that was mistaken for a freedom fighter. "Hey what the?" 8 Ball said as he saw three of SWAT bot planes come at him. He had seem them all over the place in Freedom City and at first did not take them as a threat but when they start shooting their lasers he soon forgot that thought. "You want a piece of me?" he called out to them. "Come on!" 


	10. The Race

Lucky Seven was in Tails workshop in Knothole. A scout ship had landed and was waiting for Lucky Seven to get in. "So you want to do it?" Lucky Seven asked Tails.   
  
"Ok then."  
  
"8 Ball will come back later and show you the track." Lucky Seven called back as he jumped into the scout ship.  
  
"Do you have the track planned out?" Number One asked 8 Ball as he walked into the main room on floor 5.  
  
"Yes better then first thought." 8 Ball replied while taking off his mask.  
  
"Do tell." Second Best said while playing with the little fox cub.  
  
"You've still got that?"  
  
"Yeah, guess I have to keep it now."  
  
"8 Ball what's so good?"  
  
"I think I found one of Robotniks outposts, and it's still active."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, so all I have to do is let Tails take over me and…"  
  
"Tails?"  
  
"Its what every one calls Miles."  
  
"Miles is a pretty bad name for a fox."  
  
"Any way I let him take over me then he gets shot down."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"What do we call him?"  
  
"Call who?"  
  
"The cub, what do we call him?"  
  
"I don't know, fox?"  
  
"Needs to be a good name."  
  
  
  
One day later.  
  
"Ok you two; you both know the track, remember first one back wins. There will be no cheating. Good get in your planes and wait for me to blow the whistle." Second Best said to the two racers, Tails and 8 Ball. "Ready, go!" Second Best blows the whistle and the two planes take off. Second Best gets on his motorbike and starts the long ten minuet journey home, going over a couple of jumps here and there.   
  
Number One walks into the underground floor. He sees five suits all armed with M-16s there are also a few SWAT bots standing guard around the walls. "How long now?" Number One asks the three suits huddling around a desk with lots of papers.  
  
"Not long now, all the planning has been done and…"  
  
"01 its your turn the be in the room." The loud speaker booms.   
  
"Darn, get that clone soon; we made sure no one knows that Tails is in a race."  
  
  
  
One hour later.  
  
  
  
8 Ball and Tails are coming near Robotniks outpost. When suddenly one of Tails' wings is hit by a laser from a SWAT bot on the ground. Tails loses control and slams his plane into 8 Balls. Both of them make a crash landing and are taken prisoner by the SWAT bots.  
  
One day later.  
  
"Is he ready?"Number One asked the suits.  
  
"Yes, he is ready." The suit points to a tube with the clone of Tails in it.  
  
"He looks a bit different then the original."  
  
"He is around five hours old. He is how do you put it? Much fresher."  
  
"So how does he work again?"  
  
"It is just like the original, he knows every thing that the original knows he acts just like him, but when he is hit in the stomach or he gets hungry his fangs are meant to come out." The suit walks over to the tube and knees down looking Tails in his closed eyes. "When his fangs are out the VTP program kicks in, you know how that works right?  
  
"Yes I do." Number One replied. "Wake him."  
  
A suit pushes a button and all the tubes and wires that are connected to Tails releases their grip and slides into the sides of the tube wall. The tube then opens. A suit walks over and takes the waist band off which is holding Tails up. Tails then falls on the suit waking him up. The suit pushes him off then goes to the table and picks up a small package. "Now remember Tails." The suit said. "You must put these in the back of these two teeth. Otherwise they will fall out. Here you try putting them in." Tails takes two microchips from the package and put them in the back of his two teeth which unknown to him are fangs. "Now they may fall out so just put another one in every time one falls out. Got it Tails."  
  
"Umm yeah I think so." Tails said confused.  
  
"Good, don't forget when you run out just come back here. Those two SWAT bots will show you out."  
  
"When Tails bites someone with his fangs out the two microchips with come out and go into the bloodstream." The suit continues then Tails had walked into the elevator. "The two microchips have trans in them making the victim go to sleep in a matter of seconds. The two chips should connect themselves to the brain and confuse the victim. The victim then should protect Tails with its life."  
  
Lucky Seven, Second Best and the Reinforced FightBot are on floor 5 overlooking Freedom City. "So what do you think will happen?" Second Best asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucky Seven replied.  
  
"Why are we here, what the point?" Continued Second Best.  
  
"I've seen The Points, it's not bad." The Reinforced FightBot said.  
  
"FightBot you say the most insane things."  
  
"You people of H Team are all the same you don't know how to have fun."  
  
"We are dealing with more important things."  
  
"Like what? Taking over planets?"  
  
"What do you FightBots of Erstmap have, one mother ship with is used for training and one planet, not even a planet a moon!"  
  
"Alright let's go. You and me."   
  
"I'm smart enough not to take on a FightBot." 


	11. Blood Stain

"Tails there you are." Sonic called out to Tails as he entered Knothole. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I don't remember." Tails' clone replied looking down at the ground.  
  
"You look different." Sonic said puzzled. "What happened to you? Did you go to Robotropolis?"  
  
"It's called Freedom City." Tails replied weakly.  
  
"Are you alright Tails?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Tails said lifting head and looking into Sonic's eyes.  
  
"You've grown, that's what seems different." Sonic said smiling.   
  
Tails just looked blankly into Sonic's eyes. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"But it's only…" Sonic started as Tails walked away. "What's wrong with him?" Sonic went to Sally's hut to see if she was in. "Yo Sal you here?" Sonic called out.  
  
"Yes Sonic I'm here." Sally called back.  
  
Tails' clone walked into his hut and looked around. He look down at his hand, it was shaking. He walked over to the mirror and looked in it. He was bigger, but he felt different, weaker much more weaker. He didn't fly once one on his way home. Sally opened the door and walked in. "What's wrong Tails?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tails sighed. "I feel weak." Tails waited for Sally to speak but she did not reply. "Maybe I should just go and… go for a walk." Tails started to walk passed Sally.  
  
"Ok Tails tell me if you need any thing." She said softly.  
  
Tails walked over to the ring pool. He felt different and he did not know why.  
  
Lucky Seven and Second Best were playing Five Hundred on the floor. "We really need and table here." Second Best said.  
  
"I know but what do you expect to do, get one?"  
  
"No way." Second Best said as Number One walked in the room. "How's that clone thingy?"  
  
"It seems to have all worked out."  
  
"Any side affects?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"When should the VTP program kick in?"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I don't know. Maybe we should double the security."  
  
"Hey Tails." Sonic calls out was he races towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking at the water." Tails soft reply came.  
  
"What's wrong with you Tails? You don't seem yourself." Sonic asked.  
  
"Hey." Tails started as he jumped up. "Bet I can beat you to Rotor's hut."  
  
"No way, big guy." Sonic replied.   
  
Night feel over Knothole and Tails had not eaten. He started walking towards Freedom City, he did not know why, he just did. Tails got restless and started to fly as fast as he could. He slowed down when he saw the city and landed next to the headquarters of the H Team occupants of Mobius, two mobien guard where at the top of the stares. Tails walked up the street and started across the road when he shopped. He had seen a cat walking down the footpath of the street. Tails fangs came out and he felt himself running. The cat screen when she saw a fox jump on her. Tails bit into the cats shoulder and the two microchips went into her, making her sleep. Two police officers heard the scream and came running. All they saw was a shadow fly up the wall. "What was that?" The first officer asked.  
  
"I don't know." The second replied. "Look."  
  
The two walked over to the cat that was soaked small puddle of blood. "Is she still alive?"  
  
"Yes but barely."  
  
"What have I done?" Tails' clone said to himself. "But, it did taste good." Tails put his finger on back of his fang. There was a hole. "I'm meant to put one of those things in there when ever I fill a hole to keep my teeth from falling out." Tails ran up to the league and flow off.  
  
"Number One, Four Eyes is has a message for you." Second Best told Number One.  
  
"Is it loaded up?"  
  
"Yes his waiting."  
  
Number One gets up from his seat and walks into the hallway that leads to the elevator. The guard is standing at attention as always. When Number One finally gets to the computer Four Eyes is taking to one of his men. "Four Eyes, are you their? Why is there not picture?"  
  
"It's Quad Damage and I can see you fine, I just don't have the cam plugged in."  
  
"I say its Four Eyes now what is it?"  
  
"I think… hey get out off here. I think the clone was start attacking people."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes, what do we do now?"  
  
"Wait for Sonic to take him out."  
  
"Are you sure that will happen."  
  
"Just wait and find out."  
  
Tails was back in his hut putting the microchips in his fangs, they had gone back to the way they were. Tails then got into bed and was waiting for sleep to come until Sally came in.  
  
"Which story are we up to?" Sally asked.  
  
"I don't remember." Tails replied. "Ant Sally do foxes get fangs?"  
  
"Of cause not Tails why do you ask?" Sally said casually.   
  
"No reason." Tails replied. "What do get fangs?"  
  
"Bats umm vampires, any way which one would you like to hear tonight?" Sally said.  
  
"Any thing will do." Tails said in deep thought. 


	12. Die Sonic

"Course set for Mobius." A Green Eyed Mec called out from the control room on the Erstmap Training ship. "Might I ask why we are doing this?"  
  
The Rank 3 Advanced Human turned around from his work and replied. "So we can get our FightBot back."  
  
"Why don't we just send a shuttle to get it?" The Mec said confused.  
  
"You just do your job Mec and I'll do mine." The Advanced Human replied annoyed walking out of the room.  
  
Tails' clone woke up late, around noon. He got out of bed and put his gloves and shoes on then walked outside rubbing one his eyes. He had a small pain in his mouth and felt sick. Tails slowly started walking towards the ring pool just as an H Team Scout Ship thundered across the fogy sky.  
  
"You want to fly?" The pilot asked the gunner.  
  
"We will have to… hey what is that?" The gunner asked pointing to the small village surrounded by the Great Forest.  
  
"Looks like we found hole or what ever it's called." The pilot replied.  
  
"Sweet, can we go home now?"  
  
"Sure, are we meant to land on 8 Balls air filed?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Big help you are."  
  
"Lets get back quickly, I'm starting to get hungry. How fast can this thing go?"  
  
"Extremely fast."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Sure." The pilot said while pushing some small buttons.   
  
"Wahoo!" The gunner called out then the Scout Ship did a sonic boom.  
  
Tails watched the ship fly out of view before continuing. Tails saw Bunny at the ring pool. He slowly walked up to her.  
  
"Hi, sugar." Bunny said when she saw him.  
  
"Hi, Bunny," Tails replied  
  
"You got up late," she said.  
  
"Got to sleep late," Tails replied again.  
  
"I know what you mean." She patted the sand with her metal hand. "Have a seat." Tails' clone sat down next to Bunny and looked out into the pool. "What's wrong sugar?"  
  
"I guess I just don't feel to well." Tails said. "You know Bunny… oh never mind."  
  
"What is it sugar, you can tell me any thing." Bunny asked curious some what.  
  
Tails hesitated for a moment. "It's nothing, Bunny really."  
  
Meanwhile the Scout Ship had landed at 8 Balls workshop only to find Number One and Second Best waiting for them. "You two, get out and come over here." Number One called out to the pilot and gunner.  
  
The two got out and walked over to them. "Yes Number One." The pilot said taking off his helmet.  
  
"Where are your suits?"  
  
"We don't have them with us."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we are in the right uniform."  
  
"As soon as you get out you should put your suits on, now where are they?"  
  
"I left it back at the…"  
  
"Look 8 Ball should have some spare back in his workshop. Put that ship away in that hanger, where is 8 Ball any way?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He'll show up sooner or later."  
  
  
  
Eight hours later at the police station.  
  
"Now what you see before me is a mini bike. It is not a hover bike so don't expect not to have any recoil after you go over a jump. We are going to use these instead of hover bikes because they are faster and easier to keep running. They are called mini bikes because they are much smaller then normal motorbikes but I don't think many of you could fit on them. These are the only ones we have so I don't want to be seeing too many of them destroyed. Now are there any questions?" Four Eyes looks around the room.  
  
"Umm yeah when are we going to drive them?" A squirrel from the back row asked.  
  
"You can now if you want. But be careful."  
  
Tails' clone had done a full day of work in the short time he was awake. Sally was looking out through her window and surprised to see him walk into the forest again. She had watched him do it last night and was getting a little concerned. "Sonic," she said to Sonic who was sitting on her couch eating a chili dog, "you should go see what Tails is doing at night."  
  
"What do you mean Sal?" Sonic replied with his mouth half full.  
  
"He keeps going away from Knothole at night and comes back really late."  
  
"Well ok Sally I'll see what his up to."  
  
Tails finally got to Freedom City; he walked to an alleyway that was next to a nightclub. A vixen walked pass and Tails jump out grabbing her by the neck. Holding his hand over her mouth he pulled her back into the alleyway. Leaning over her showing his fangs he bit into her shoulder then started to suck out the blood. "Foxes have the nicest blood," Tails said when he had finished; he put his hand into his left shoe and pulled out two microchips. The started putting them in his fangs when he was disturbed by someone calling out for help. He put in the last microchip then he turned and saw a dog on the street. Without thinking he jumped at it and bit into him. Tails pushed him to the ground, seeing that he was out in the open jump up onto the building and run across it to the Great Forest.  
  
Sonic had seen the howl thing and waited for Tails. Tails came running and crashed into Sonic. Tails looked very menacing with his fangs and all the blood on his face. "Get out of my way Sonic." Tails said in a darkish voice.  
  
"What's happened to you?" Sonic replied.  
  
"Get out of my way." Tails said gritting his teeth.  
  
"What, why did you do that, I mean..."  
  
Tails lashed forward.  
  
Sonic grabbed Tails arms and held him away. "What's wrong with you?" He cried out trying to stop Tails from biting him with his fangs. 


	13. Problems

"What has happened to you Tails?" Sonic desperately asked Tails.  
  
Tails struggling died down; he fell on his knees and looked up at Sonic. "I've won." Tails said happily.   
  
Sonic was surprised by this remark so asked what he meant. Sonic was then based in the back by the dog Tails had bitten. The dog pulled Sonic up a held both his arms tightly.  
  
"You see," Tails started getting to his feet, "I don't know what I've become Sonic, but I like it."  
  
"Tails…" Sonic said hoping that it would do some good.  
  
Tails turned and started to walk off just as a cat and vixen appeared.  
  
"Don't try and stop me Sonic, I have something I need to do." Tails called back.  
  
The dog let go of Sonic and back away as did the cat and vixen. 'Why is Tails going to Knothole?' Sonic thought to himself.  
  
Tails started to run; he didn't want Sonic to stop him.  
  
Tails walked into his hut, and picked up a package on the table. He opened it up and took out two microchips. "Why?" Tails asked himself, putting the two microchips in his fangs.  
  
"How's things?" Lucky Seven asked.  
  
"Not good, 8 Ball has gone missing and a lot of people have seen our little clone attack someone." Number One replied. Number One had lost all hope in this planet; he just wanted to get off it.  
  
Lucky Seven looked down. "We have had word from OOI that… that the Erstmap Training Ship has set course for this planet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Must be just coming to pick their FightBot up."  
  
"Yes!" The FightBot yelled out happily for the back of the room.  
  
"Why are you always here?"  
  
"It's not like you give me anything to do. Me being here is pointless."  
  
"Look there are our plains." 8 Ball said relived.  
  
"Oh good." The real Tails exclaimed. "We better hurry. We don't want those SWAT bots coming after us."  
  
"I aggress, let's run for it. Ready, set, go."  
  
The two ran and jump in their plains, quickly started their engines and flew out of there.  
  
'I have to get rid of Tails.' 8 Ball remembered turning on his targeting equipment to get a lock. The computer showed it targeting Tails' plain and went red to indicate it had a lock. "I'm sorry." 8 Ball said pushing the button. 


	14. I've killed Tails!

"We'll have our people out looking for him now." Number One called out from floor five of the Planning Building. A crowed had gathered around out side. "Listen we'll have him real soon." Number One felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn around only to see the clone staring at him. "Oh shi…" he started, but it was too late, the clone had dug his fangs into him.   
  
"Hey they found him," one of the spectators said.  
  
"You so going to die," Tripod called out from behind Tails.Tails slowly turned around to face him while Tripod pulled off the shotgun on his back, got down on one knee and started to put a shell in it.   
  
"That's what you think suit boy," Tails ran at Tripod and jumped on his shoulder knocking him to the ground. Tripod pulled the trigger blowing apart the left side of Tails.  
  
"Sweet!" Tripod yelled. "Now I remember why I joined up."  
  
"Yes we all like killing things don't we," Lucky Seven replied.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"I was here all along. Anyway we better satisfy the spectators out there." Lucky Seven said picking up Tails by the fur on the back of his neck and walked to the window. "See here he is, now go home." Turning to Tripod he asks, "Do you have a camera?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Fourteen minuets later.  
  
"I saw him Sal, half his side missing," Sonic told Sally. "There's no way he could have survived that."   
  
"Poor Tails." Sally replied sadly.  
  
"I'm going till miss that lil'guy," said Bunny.  
  
  
  
On 8 Ball's runway.  
  
8 Ball had landed his plane and was greeted by two pilots.   
  
"Welcome home 8 Ball." Said the first.  
  
"We didn't think you were coming back, we even set up a games room in your hanger."  
  
"Gee your faith in me is comforting." Replied 8 Ball scantily.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Well I was going to blow him up…"  
  
"Sooo…"  
  
"The missile didn't launch."  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"No he lives as far as I know."  
  
"Damn, the clone was shot."  
  
"Cool, is it dead."  
  
"No, just missing half its body."  
  
"Any thing new?"  
  
"Just that the Erstmap Training Ship has set course for this planet and we are not getting any reinforcements from our mother planet. So I guess we're all going to die."  
  
"I don't really know about Erstmap, how good are they?"  
  
"We if one of our guys goes up against one of their guys, our guy does not stand a chance but if twenty of our guys goes up against one of their guys our guys stand a better chance of winning."  
  
"Is that your way of saying they are twenty times better then us?"  
  
"To a point." 


	15. The Trainning Ship

"Sir over here." A soldier called.  
  
"What is it?" Number One replied.  
  
"I've found his plane." The reply came. The searchers closed in on the plane. Tails was out cold inside. Number One took a knife and put it to Tails' throat. "Its no fun when they don't fight back."  
  
"Why are we doing this Sir? It's not like we are on Water and we a basically independent from the mother power." The soldier replied. Number One holsters his knife.  
  
"There is really no need now to get him out of the way. Go find Sonic and tell him we have Tails." Number One ordered.  
  
Erstmap's Training Ship.  
  
The ships commander, a Rank Three Advanced Human is talking on a video phone to the Rank One at the Erstmap home base..   
  
"We will smite them all and easily take the planet." The Rank Three told the Rank One.  
  
"I am not about to let the Training Ship go into combat. What would happen if you would fail?"  
  
"But we can't fail, not with the forces I have on this ship. They only have a small number, twenty to be exact."  
  
"No, don't forget that they have a mother power. They would simply send in ships made for combat."  
  
"What about ground combat?"  
  
"What are you going to do about the Training Ship then? Land it? Why do you want to take the planet anyway?"  
  
"You know very well, Erstmap can not rely on H Team giving us water."  
  
"I now very well of that problem and we will take action when the new mother ship is build and I have a few ideas of who will command it."  
  
"But then it will be too late."  
  
"Erstmap is not thinking of Mobius." 


	16. The Art of Blood

Sonic had arrived at the front door of the Planning Building. He disliked this building for obvious reasons. To mention one, just look back two chapters, in which he had witnessed his best friend blown apart. He had been told by a suit to go to the fourth floor, the hospital.  
  
"Oh it's you," Lucky Seven said as Sonic walked into Tails room, "I guess I should come clean, about every thing. The Tails you knew for the last few days was….. fake. Here is the real Tails. Great so good of you to understand, I'll be going now, and you can leave anytime you want, just slap Tails a few times and he should wake up." And without letting Sonic say a word Lucky Seven left the room and went to the observatory. The observatory was a surveillance room in which one could observe any selected room in the Planning Building, it was located just a few rooms down so he did not have to walk far.   
  
"There you are." Number One said as he walked in. The observatory had an unnecessary amount of people in it. Eight to be more precise, and all of them were looking at a single screen, which made perfect sense cause there was only one in the room. The screen displayed a picture of room which was conveniently given number of 5. The interest of this room was not that it had been given the number five, but cause of a little clone which had been blown apart the day before.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?" Lucky Seven said when he saw the screen.  
  
"We're going to make him one of us." Number One replied  
  
"We're going to give him a gun?" Quad Damage (AKA Four Eyes) asked.  
  
"No, well maybe." Number One answered. "We're going to make him a member of H Team. His memory has to be messed up so we simply give him a new name, tell him that he came from Water and say his with us."  
  
"What are we going to call him?"  
  
"His new name shall be Blood."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It suits him." Number One said while plugging in a microphone. "Hey little blood dried fur ball, it is I, your commander. Hey, get up!"  
  
The clone just mumbled and opened his eyes. He had no memory of what had happened to him, ever, yet he knew how to talk. He got up and looked himself. He had two arms, a tail, and two legs, but something was odd about his left side. It took him awhile to realise that having a large blood stained wound there was not normal.  
  
"Blood, good to see you still alive, anyway put on the cloths on the table there, that's a good fur ball. Now do you remember who did this to you?" Number One asked through the microphone.  
  
"No, I don't remember any thing. I don't even remember who I am." The weak reply came.  
  
"Oh good, I mean, well, your names Blood and you're the 21st member of my squad. Your part of H Team, do you remember?"  
  
"H Team, I think so."  
  
"Very good."  
  
8 Ball was having a joy ride in his F-14 Tomcat. He had been told of a floating island and he had decided to investigate. Floating islands were not uncommon to 8 Ball, back on Water there was one known as the Sky Lands. Most H Teams just thought of it as a pitiful island that just happened to be in the sky. 8 Ball however thought no different. His interest in the island was not how pitiful it was, but what kept it afloat and of its guardian, Knuckles.  
  
"Some great expedition this turned out to be. Join up and be part of the strike force that takes back New Water. I wish I just stayed with my quieting…." 8 Ball sentence was suddenly interrupted by a thump on his right wing. Annoyed he look out his window only to see an echidna punching holes in his wing. 8 Ball noted the creature while radioing back to HQ. He was red skinned with what looked liked a small yellowish patch on his right cheek and a black scare over his eye. His head quills were tied together with a blue rope and he wore white gloves. The gloves were not friendly looking, not something you would ware just to keep your hands warm with, they were more like the gloves you would ware to tell some one that you disliked them very much and that you would try to kill them within the next minute. The most obvious reason that these gloves did not look at all inviting was most likely because of the two sharp metal spikes poking out of them. The echidna had what looked a light blue dog collar on his left arm, and to top it off he wore a belt for no apparent reason. The last thing 8 Ball noted about this red freak of all things natural was his shoes. The shoes were brown with a belt strap on each of them instead of a shoe lace. The advantages of having a belt to strap on your shoe are rather large. The echidna's shoes seemed also to have metal sidings for the extra bit of effect. 8 Ball could no longer observe this echidna any more on account that it smashed him in the head. 


End file.
